The Dark One - Locked and Loaded
by NOTADRUGDEALER
Summary: The Dark One has been fighting crime for a while, enough to get a powerful mob boss to put a price on his head...


**(This is a story I thought of because all good needs an evil, so I am giving a WHOLE lot of evil a whole lot of good(ish) to counteract. This is the first chapter of many. If you think that Jeff the Killer can beat anyone I'm sorry to burst your bubble. If you think of anything to make it better say it I dont mind. Enjoy ;))**

"Excerpt from a local Newspaper:OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story."I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... just plain out terrified me. That's when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak, he said..."  
"Go... To... Sleep" Nick wilson said, remembering that night 15 years ago. Jeff the killer, many thought he was "just a creepypasta". He is very real, as the same as all the others. That's right ALL the creatures that have haunted the worst parts of your dreams are as real as you and I. Nick experienced fear on so many differrnt levels that night, he never wanted to feel them again so he learned to defend himself in different versions of martial arts. He didnt live in the best of cities. Thats a bit of an understatement, this was hell on earth. Drugs, prostitution, pimps left and right, too many gangs to count, dirty cops letting it happen, rape, anything you can think of, its here.  
Nick decided to take things into his own hands, he has been at it for almost a year now, which brings us to his walk in closet. In front of him was an array of ninja weapons and steel plate armor. First he put the armor over his body, then his dual swords on his back,. Ninja stars and smoke grenades in his belt. His cape over his shoulders, and finally, his mask. Simple, yet effective. Nick has learned that the things that scare you as a child scare you when you are an adult too, and death scares the shit out of any gang banger who gets his power cut and listens to his homies scream in pain one by one. A balacava mask with a skull design on it. With this he became, The Dark One. He turned around and walked out, his slightly torn cape dragged on the ground following him.  
A large fist smashed into a woman's jaw. "Bitch! I said to have my money today didn't I?" A man in all blue yelled. The woman fell face first on the ground from the crip's punch. "I'm sorry give me more time, I'm begging you."  
"Shut your crackhead ass up, you gonna pay us back. You better sell yourself or somethi-" he was cut off by metal clanking. The 2 looked to the right and saw a metallic cylinder on the ground. Then a thick cloud of smoke filled the room.  
The gangbanger pulled out a glock and pointed it in the smoke. Then a gloved fist smashed into his chin knocking him out instantly. The Dark One towered over him he then looked to the crack addict who was curled up in the corner. "Please don't hurt me" she said. The Dark One blew the rest of the smoke out of the room with his cape and left.  
The Dark One did many things that night, many of them made the news. "Many reports last night of a ninja skeleton fighting off a group of thugs trying to steal from this liquor store. Sir your story?" "Yeah three men came in saying they wanted money then he came in and beat them all. They didn't even lay a finger on him. Then I asked what he was and he said his name was The Dark One." "Fascinating the city has a guardian Angel named The Dark One in the city." A female reporter said.  
Nick sat watching his work on the morning news when terrible news was anounced. "12 dead all with smiles carved into their faces..." Nick's eyes narrowed. "Jeff..." he muttered. "Wait this just in, one of the victims was pregnant..." this angered Nick even more he stood up and threw the remote at the 50 inch plasma screen.  
6 pm across town a man with long, burnt black hair sat infront of the tv watching the evening news. His eyes were bordered in black and never able to close. Jeff the killer heard about The Dark One. "What a freak, getting off on dressing up and hurting people... I like the way he thinks." Jeff said in a raspy voice. The sun will soon be down and he can begin his nightly rounds.  
A group of high school girls were watching one of the many, shitty paranormal activity movies when one had to go to the bathroom. She walked up the stairs and down the hall when she heard what sounded like soft laughter from her friend's room. She walked in before Jeff the Killer grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall causing her to scream in pain. "Shut up bitch! Just Go... To... Sl-" jeff was enterupted by a The Dark One slaming into him and knocking him to the floor. The Dark One looked to the girl and said "get everyone out." He then re foucused on Jeff, "You asshole you ruined the moment." Jeff said. Nick smashed his fist into the side of Jeff's scarred face. The amount of hate that was behind these punches was un human. Jeff slashed at The Dark One, but to no avail. He countered the drunk's slashes and hit him repeatedly. Then Jeff grabbed The Dark One by the face and head butted him. Jeff grabbed the stuned vigilante and threw hiw in the direction of the window. The Dark One regained balance before reaching the glass. He countered Jeff's next strike and smashed Jeff's head on the glass then spartan kicked him out the window.  
The Dark One jumped out the window and landed next to Jeff with one knee bent and a fist on the dirt. His cape blew in the night breeze. He picked up the bloody Jeff the Killer by the collar and said with hate in his eyes. "Do you know what you took from me?!" Jeff calmly replied, "Does it start with a V?" The Dark One smashed his fist into the killer's jaw once more, breaking it. "I know alot about you Jeff, you have that ugly white face because of bleach and vodka..."  
"So?"  
"That is how you are going to die." The Dark One pulled out a tiny bottle of vodka from his belt and poured it on the broken killer. Next one match, but even with the anger The Dark One couldn't drop it. "Don't leave me in suspense, kill me! " Jeff barked."Even after what you did I can't kill you, because I won't be any better than you." The Dark One said sadly. "That's sooooooooo cute, you have morality. "  
"No, The Dark One has morality..." Nick took off his mask. "But Nick doesn't. Enjoy cleaning toilets in hell Jeff." Nick dropped the match and Jeff began to laugh. As the fire engulfed him his laughter grew. As Nick walked away he softly said "stop laughing." And dissapeared into the darkness.  
Jeff the Killer crawled out heavily burned and got to one knee, he laughed one last time and said "It's not that easy kid." And limped into the night...


End file.
